Angels in Chains of Grace
Angels are the main characters Chains of Grace circles around. It is their enslavement that drives the story. While they are similar to many mythological angels, the are unique beings in the game. The Basic Facts Angels exist as physical beings on Earth. They look like humans except for a pair of wings that emerge from their back at shoulder height. They mate like humans and have children like humans but that’s about as human as they are. Due to a core of Grace left within them, angels are still very powerful beings. They do not need to eat, sleep or drink like humans do though they are healthier if they do. Their Grace is capable of sustaining them, healing them and gifts them with incredible strength and resistance. An angel's Grace is bound up in a ring, limiting their power and making it impossible for them to fight against their masters or the auction houses. The ring is worn by the angel's Master or locked up in an auction house vault under heavy guard. With their Grace bound up, an angel can only use their Grace on themselves, to heal and stay alive. Under a Master's order they can use their Grace on other people. An angel is considered free when their ring is returned to them. A free angel who wears their ring have full access to their Grace and can use it however they wish. If they take off the ring or give it to another person or angel, they will lose their full power again. Free angels have learned how to avoid Hunters and live scattered across the world in the most remote places possible to avoid losing their rings or being caught for the first time. The Archangels are some of the few angels who don’t fear being captured. They are too powerful to be caught easily. While Hunters have captured Michael, they’ve broken him to the point of him being almost useless as a slave. It is unknown what’s happened to Gabriel, Uriel, and the other archangels. Like other angels, they prefer to lay low. Captured and enslaved angels are just as intelligent as humans, if not more so. They remember the time before the enslavement and try to teach angels who are born into the trade about it. Masters and auction houses try to prevent this but they can never fully supress the stories or keep angels from talking to each other through a telepathic link. The most striking feature of an angel is their wings. Each set of wings is unique as a fingerprint meaning no two angels have the same wings. They come in all natural colors, though they can be dyed and are proportionate to an angel's body size. The average wingspan is between 35 and 40 feet. Dyed wings are difficult to maintain as the angel's Grace keeps trying to remove the forgien dye. Dying is an expensive thing for an owner to do. The wings require regular grooming and washing, usually done by the angel themself. The wings can be broken, making most angels incredibly protective of their wings. Angel Halflings It is possible for an angel and a human to have a child. That child is known as a Halfling. For unknown reason Halfling births are very difficult on human months. Often the child does not make it full term and if the child does make it, the mother will most likely die in childbirth. A c-section can increase the mother's chances for survival but it is still risky. Angel Halflings can either be born of a human or angel mother. If the mother is human an angel Halfling won't have wings. If the mother is an angel, they will. These are not large wings like full angels. Usually they are stubby and small. An angel mother always survives the birth, her Grace making it possible for her to survive the hardships of labor and carrying the Halfling child. The Halfling child does enherit some of the angel Grace, though it is considerably weaker than a full angel's Grace and is limited to gifting the child with one special ability. Angel Halflings usually have the power to heal, or telekinesis, or super strength, or teleportation. Halflings are not highly sought after by auction houses because they can't do all the things an angel can do. It is very difficult to sell an Angel Halfling. Most live out their lives without fear of being hunter or capture. It has happened, though, and is not unheard of. It is not very popular or money making for auction houses however. Current Angels & Angel Halflings In Chains of Grace Free Angels *Ithuriel *Guriel *Tziporel *Raziel *Silence Captured & Owned Angels *Jophiel *Zepar *Mikhel *Anathiel *Ramiel *Gavriel *Raphael *Meirael *Leliel